Dragon Girl (HTTYD Fanfiction)
by Mayskolfje
Summary: This a How To Train Your Dragon FanFiction. It's about a girl with a mysterious past and seem te know a lot about dragons. Unforally, she's afraid for the 6 dragons rides. But they only want to help her. The only thing she want is to be left alone. Will Hiccup and his gang find out who she is? Will she trust them and let them help her? (I do not own How To Train Your Dragon)


Behind me growls a napping dragon. In the meanwhile, am I sitting along the river, throwing out my fishing rope. It's a beautiful sunny day with some clouds. The view is just wonderful. It could probably not be any better. Over the river is a small piece of land left and beyond that is the great ocean. I sigh of pleasure. It's peaceful here, on this small island. The dragons how live here don't harm me, because I won't harm them either. Trust is a two-way road. So far I know, nobody knows this place. And that is better for everyone. The fishing rope has catch a fish. I'm pulling it in. It's a brown trout. I put it in my back. It has been a good fishing day. I stand up and stretch. At the horizon see I small dots coming closer. What on Thor's beard is that? It is flying directly to this place. Fast gather I my stuff and go back to my cabin.

I look over my shoulder. That are dragons. It's extremely rare that new dragons come. That has only been twice. And the first time didn't end well. So, this isn't good. I make the sound of a Night Fury. Last time flew the new dragons away. One dragon act crazy and they all come faster. Oh Odin. I call a gronckle to protect me. I ran faster to my cabin. It's been built against the mountain. I look up and see that the new dragons are very close new.

In my cabin pick I quickly my extra back and my important stuff. Some may nobody even know what it is. That is better for everyone. I carefully look out of the window. Those new dragons are coming too close. I call more gronckles to help, so I can sneak out of my cabin. With a few gronckles closeby run I into the mountains where I hope to be safe. I whisle and a Hobblegrunt appears. Carefully climb I on his back and he goes into the mountains. From behind hear I the new dragons growling. And they are not going further away, they're still coming closer. I lead the Hobblegrunt pass by a secret entrance in the wall of the mountain. Heavily breathing am I waiting. Afraid of what will happen. I may live with no one around, but people flying on dragons cannot be good. I make myself small and make sure that the dragon leaves. Now I wait, and prey that those flyers leave my home and the home of those innocent dragons.

Hearing my own breathing, I'm making sure I do it quieter. It has been minutes, maybe longer, maybe not, until someone found the secret entrance. I push myself deeper in the shadows. He has a gronckle standing next to him. Traitor, I thought by myself. With a torch walks he in the cave. I wait, and wait until he sees me. Why am I so stupid to be in cave with just one entrance... because you thought no one would find it. Said the voice in my head. When he can see me, he smiles. "Hello," he said, "you don't need to be afraid." He looks kind, but I just don't trust people. I never have. I can't run away from him. He is at least two time bigger than me and probably a lot stronger. There is only one option: cooperate.

I stand up. "We are here not to harm you." He said friendly, "Is everything OK? Those dragons won't harm you anymore." It isn't the dragon where I'm afraid of, it's the people. He's trying to grab my arm. I step back and wait till he walks out of the cave. He nods and thinks. "It is OK to be afraid. I will walk away. My friends and I will wait for you outside the cave. We've food and water with us. You can even spend the night with us and sleep by the campfire. Don't scare of our dragons, we don't let them be too close by you." When I said our dragons, I felt more afraid but also more curious. It did scare me, but I follow the big guy.

Out the cave I see the big guy standing by a gronckle, two girls and two other boys. There is beside the gronkle, a Nadder, a flaming nightmare, a Zippleback and a Night Fury. That explains why they came faster, they have a Night Fury. I don't understand why the dragons are with those humans. Last time I knew, humans killed dragons, they weren't there friends. I look better at the Night Fury and see he missed a part of his tail. He needs to dependent on someone to fly. "Thoothless won't arm you." One of the young men says. I was staring at the dragon, what an idiot am I. "I'm Hiccup." He points at himself. "That is Fishlegs," he points at the big guy, "Astrid" he points at a girl with blond long hair in a braid and holding an axe, "Snotlout" and he points a a boy with darker hair and he looks a bit grumpy, "And Tuffnut and Ruffnut." He points at a boy and girl who smashes into each other's heads. "They fight a lot with each other, don't worry about them" I feel uncomfortable and look at the bright sky. "We are from Berk. Do you know that place." I nod. I've heard from it, and been there once. Maybe to steal food and to rest a bit. But when I found out they weren't any different, I left immediately. "Really?" Hiccup says amazed. "What did you think of us? When was you there? I've never seen you. Have you seen her, Astrid?" She sighs. "It's not an interrogation. She probably haven't seen humans for years. And besides, we are riding dragons." Astrid emphasizes on the word dragons to clear it out for Hiccup. Hiccup looks like could hit his head. And he concentrates on something else. "Ruff, Tuff, collect some wood for the campfire would you." Hiccup commands. "Snotlout, you come with me." He says. "Astrid," he says to her, "you and Fishlegs stay here, watch the camp." The twins, Snotlout and Hiccup go into the woods with their dragons. I wonder in myself why the dragons let them do that. When I first arrived here, they didn't come near at all. After I helped a hurt dragon they slowly trusted me. Trust is a long road.I prey to the gods that they don't find my home with stuff. Then I remember that I have left my backs in the cave. What an idiot am I. I sit down at the place where I stand. Between the cave and the campfire where Fishlegs and Astrid are. I sigh deeply. Those two are talking with each other. With my arms spread fall I on my back. The ground isn't hard and besides I was sitting. The sky is luminous, no single cloud only some dragons. I hear footsteps coming. "We've some food." I recognize the voice of the boy, it's Fishlegs, "it's soup with some bread." I nod silently. I accept the food. While I eat it, I listen to the newcomers what they tell.


End file.
